


Yule Ball

by Taupefox59



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has never considered it important to go to the Yule ball with someone until an event occurs that makes him realise he's been missing out all along.</p><p>This is a prize fic for Nelioe for the Summer Fandom Raffle. The prompt was 'Fili and Kili go to the Yule Ball together.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelioe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/gifts).



It was cold on the top of the Ravenclaw tower, frozen wind coming off from the lake and cutting through the air. Kíli didn’t feel it as he bent all of his attention on focusing his telescope. Mars was particularly bright that night, and Kíli wanted to see it. He technically wasn’t allowed on the tower, but by this point, people had given up trying to keep him in his room at night. He’d been in nearly perpetual detention for the past three years before he finally managed to get a special pass from Madam Sinestra.

There were other things that Kíli should have probably been doing; his homework for one. He was quite behind in several of his classes. It wasn’t his fault that classes never covered the interesting things though! How was he supposed to focus on the proper ratio of mandrake leaves to newt scales when there was so much sky that had never been explained.

He didn’t need to know about how to care for magical creatures. He was too caught up in learning about relative atmospheric pressure. Kíli had never found any evidence that wizards had ever been to space, and he had yet to find any convincing argument as to why he shouldn't be the first. 

The closest anyone had come was Fíli, his brother, his best friend, who had heard of Kíli’s plans and simply asked ‘what if I can’t?’

Now all of Kíli’s calculations were for two people.

Fíli grinned as he slipped out of the Gryffindor common room. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes it got frustrating, how difficult it was hard for him to go anywhere unnoticed. He was the Head Boy of Gryffindor, and Captain of the Quidditch team.

Today though, Fíli was leaving all of the titles behind. He was running on the faith of his friends and all the courage he could pull from his crimson-and-yellow armour. He slid silently through the corridors, keeping an eye out for gossiping portraits or Peeves. He just needed to get outside.

The night outside was freezing, but Fíli didn’t feel it. He slipped out of his secret entrance and summoned his broomstick. Fíli was a world away from being cold, blood pounding hot with hope and exhilaration burning through him. Visions of possible future danced through his mind, sparking fires of determination.

This was his final year at Hogwarts. Fíli had never taken anyone to the Yule Ball; he’d never felt the need to ask for a partner. He always went with his friends, pushing tables together, moving en masse. He’d never been short of partners, pulling his friends from their seats and swinging them around on the dance floor.

It was only when Kíli mentioned that he’d never been, and Fíli had, at first, been shocked. Kíli had gone on to remind Fíli that the first year he’d been ill, and the next three years he’d been in detention. That was what had first sparked the idea in Fíli’s mind. There were many things that Fíli knew about himself, and one of them was the way that he’d always been a entranced by his younger brother. Kíli was brilliant, Kíli was wild. Kíli had his eyes on the stars, and slowed down for no one. Kíli lived in a current that he no one else could feel; burning so brightly, and always just a half-step out of synch.

He was odd, yes, but always surrounded by people. Kíli was the head of the astronomy club, and almost never walked the halls alone. He was strange, but endearing, and his passion for life was infectious. Unfortunately, Kíli’s spark wasn’t something that took direction. It was wild, and flared with the slightest shift in the wind. It was something that their uncle Thorin had never truly understood, and Fíli had watched for years as the rough edges clashed whenever the family was together.

When Kíli had turned fifteen, he had been old enough to get a summer apprenticeship. He hadn’t come home at all that year, leaving straight from Hogwarts to the go study the stars in Switzerland.

Fíli had gone home. He was still heir to the throne, still had so much to learn. Fíli knew himself well, knew his own mind, but there was still so much he had to learn about people; so much he had to learn about kingship. It was the first summer they had ever been apart, and that was when Fíli realized how much he relied on his brother. They had sent owls back and forth constantly, but Fíli couldn’t shake the feeling of distance that had grown between them. Fíli spent the summer listening to his Uncle’s teachings of diplomacy and history, and Fíli’s mind wandered to the way that Kíli never seemed to see boundaries that so occupied the rest of Erebor’s people. The lessons that Fíli had learned from Kíli’s easy acceptance of other people kept superimposing themselves over Thorin’s repetitions of distrust.

Fíli had spent the summer, walking the halls of Erebor, feeling familiar stones beneath his feet, and trying to figure out why he felt like half of himself was missing.

The next year had been something of a revelation, because for the first time, Fíli noticed that Kíli had changed. It wasn’t the constant shift of days, when seeing Kíli was no different than looking in a mirror. There were pictures in albums and marks on the walls that proved they’d grown, but it had always been the two of them together.

When Kíli came back from Switzerland, and he was suddenly the taller of the two of them, and Fíli had seen Kíli’s bright smile, and realized.

Kíli was drive and passion and starlight. Fíli was the steady warmth of home, and level-headed practicality, and the tenacity to follow through on what needed to be done.

Fíli had looked at Kíli and realized.

They were never meant to be two people.

It had taken time for Fíli to choose his next action. Kíli was not one to be tied down, not one to be caught. Kíli was fast to follow whatever sparked his interest. Fíli needed to tell his brother, needed to feel the warmth of Kíli’s hands in his, and feel the tangible weight of Kíli’s focus. Fíli knew they were meant to be; bound in the old Dwarvish way. Two people, perfectly balanced. One.

Fíli needed to speak those words to Kíli, needed to feel them break the air.

Fíli also needed Kíli to know that it would never mean a cage. It would never be a weight to hold him back from the sky.

Fíli stood in the cold December air, with his broomstick in his hand, and he leapt off the ground and took off for the tower where he knew he would find his brother.

Kíli was on the tower, face pressed to the the brass eyepiece of a gorgeous telescope. Fíli smiled at the sight. He landed softly on the platform, being sure not to startle Kíli. Fíli knew how much trouble it was to re-adjust a telescope if it get bumped out of alignment.

Fíli stood there watching his brother watch the sky. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Kíli finally pulled away but Fíli didn’t mind. It was a beautiful night.

‘Kíli.’ Kíli jerked and spun. 

‘Fuck shit, Fíli! How long have you been here?’ Fíli laughed. 

‘Not too long.’ Kíli frowned.

‘Is something wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong.’ Fíli took a deep breath and let it out slow. He was Gryffindor for a reason. Courage. ‘I want to take you to the Yule Ball.’

Kíli stared. ‘You what?’

‘I want you to be my date to the Yule Ball.’

Kíli’s smile was brighter than any star could ever be. 

‘Yes.’

***********

The Great Hall was done up in it’s usual fashion, huge trees lining the walls, covered in shimmering golden decorations. The band wasn’t one that Fíli had heard of before, but they were very good, and the dance floor was always filled with people.

Fíli’s hand was tangled with Kíli’s, as they sat at a table, surrounded by their friends. Kíli kept glancing at Fíli, only to turn away and grin. Fíli watched Kíli repeat this cycle several times before finally speaking up.

‘What’s with that look?’

‘Nothing.’ Kíli said. Fíli raised an eyebrow. 

‘Are you blushing?’

‘No!’ Kíli protested, smacking Fíli on the shoulder. ‘I’m just really happy to be here.’

‘Me too.’ Fíli smiled and stood up, pulling Kíli up with him. ‘Come on, let’s go dance.’

The music had turned slow. The large clumps of dancers were splitting off into swaying couples.

Fíli pulled Kíli close and spun them in time to the beat. ‘I still can’t believe you’ve never been to one of these before.’

‘I had detention!’ Kíli said.

‘As if you don’t get out of detention all the time. You always have detention. You’re here tonight though, aren’t you.’

Kíli smiled coyly. ‘Maybe I just didn’t have anyone worth saying yes to before.’

‘I thought you hadn’t been asked before!’ Fíli said.

‘I might have exaggerated a bit.’ Kíli admitted ruefully.

‘You never said yes to anyone else before.’ Fíli said, just to be sure.

‘There never was anyone else.’ Kíli said, and his eyes were filled with the same look that he had whenever he looked towards the sky. Fíli could feel the purified force of it burn through him; it was fire and night and the infinite expansion of space.

Kíli’s hand came up to trace the soft skin of Fíli’s face. ‘No one else has eyes like starlight.’

Fíli looked up and saw the delight and intensity in Kíli’s wide eyes. A rush of love swept through and he leaned forward, softly pressing their mouths together as they swayed in time to the music.


End file.
